Terissa and Trevor: The flaming Eaton twins
by Jolla
Summary: Tris and Tobias are married and have twins as children. What will their aptitude test result be?Are they Divergent?Which faction will they both be choosing?Will they be able to concentrate when they find their partners during initiation? A divergent story after the war. P.S. Tris, Uriah and Tori are alive.
1. Prologue

Tris POV:

I woke up in Tobias's arms.

I looked up.

He was still asleep.

He looked SO adorable while sleeping!

I got closer to examine his face closer.

His hair was all messed up and his eyes were tightly shut. He as usual was biting on his lip.

I smiled at myself. How easily do I lose myself with him

"BOO!" he suddenly screamed. I screeched back in shock and then we were both in fits of laughter.

Then there was a knock on our door. We quickly let go of ourselves and sat up. 5 year old Trev walked in. "Mommy, did you just scream? Are you fine?"

I laughed. "Yes baby. Mommy is completely fine. Come here." He walked in and sat in between me and Tobias and cuddled up with his Daddy. I made a fake pout."Trev doesn't want Mommy in?" Trev gave me his charming smile which he had gotten from Tobias and extended his hand. I tried to fit in and we did a family hug.

Trev is a very handsome child. I remember the day when he was born, me and Tobias examined him to see which parts of us he got. He has blond hair like me. Tobias's dreamy blue eyes and straight nose. My face structure and Tobias's ears. Long eyelashes and shaped eyebrows.

We live in a big apartment now. It's close to the pit. We thought our baby would like to have some friends and of course, noise. And surely, Trev has proved to be a true Dauntless baby. Not afraid of anything and the loudest among his friends.

But the thing that bothers me is what will be his aptitude test results. But that is still a long way. He is just five after all.

Me and Tobias look at each other and smile. Trev has fallen asleep between us. Tobias gently leans in to me and we share a kiss.

Then there is another knock. We sigh and move away from each other. Terri smiles at us. She too is 5.

She is loud.

"Morning Daddy! Morning Mom!" That wakes Trev up. He blinks and groans at her. Me and Tobias laugh and I get off the bed and hug Terri. "Morning baby girl" She smiles at me and runs towards the bed and leaps on Tobias. Then the fight begins.

"I want to sit on daddy" growls Trev

"No, you already did. It's my turn now." shouts Terri.

My kids love to sit on Tobias's lap. I like that too.

I watch as Tobias struggles to keep both of them on his lap.

Terri and Trev are twins who are a minute apart. Trev was born first. They are not identical though.

Terri's got brown, straight hair like Tobias and a small, pointy nose like me. Her face structure is like Tobias and her body is like mine. Small and thin but still strong and noticeable. She is very good-looking. Though not necessarily the most good-looking.

But Trev and Terri both have Tobias's dreamy blue eyes, long eyelashes and shaped brows.

"Fine" says Trevor and jumps off the bed. He rushes at me and I take him in my arms.

"If you have Daddy, I get Mom!" he shouts at Terri. She frowns. Typical twins, I think.

I look at Tobias and we laugh as we both carry the twins to different washrooms to freshen them and ourselves up.

This is our usual morning routine nowadays and I would be a fool to wish for a better life.


	2. Chapter 1

***11 years later. When Trev and Terri are 16.***

**Author's note: Here, Tris and Tobias are not the old kind of parents. They got babies when Tris was 17 and Tobias was 18. So now, Tris is 28 and Tobias is 29:)**

**Terri's POV**

I am up since 5am. This has been my earliest till now. I usually wake up at like 9am or something like that.

Today, I get to see which faction I am suited for. I am shit nervous! What if I don't get Dauntless? Will I have to leave my family?

I have to reach school at 8 today and it's already 7. I rush into the bathroom and take a shower. After doing so, I grab my towel and dry myself. I wrap myself in it and peep out of the door to see if anyone's in my room.

No one is.

I step out and walk over to my closet. I take out my clothes and throw them on my bed. I wear a sleeveless skin fit top and black tights. Then I put on a black jacket. I leave my hair open. It's completely straight. I put on some eyeliner and mascara. It makes me more noticeable. I put a thin layer of lip gloss and stare at myself in the mirror. I don't look bad, but I am not beautiful either. Although mom and dad say I look pretty.

I walk down to the dining hall and find mom and dad kissing each other. "U-hum" I say and the reaction is worth watching. They pull away from each other and you can literally see mom's cheeks red. She turns towards the stove and carries on with the omelettes. Dad quickly turns towards me and then clears his throat. "So..um.. Terri, you are awake?" "Yeah, actually, I was just going. You guys carry on." I laugh and quickly push it back. Dad straightens up and tries to put on a stern look, but fails.

"Shut up and sit down" says mom. I always feel quite free around mom. She is more of like my friend.

She turns around and looks at dad. He is still trying to put on the stern look and is standing in the awkward straight posture with his chest out.

Mom suddenly starts laughing and I join her too. Dad gives us a confused look, but we just go on with the laughing. "Girls?" he nervously says. But we are still laughing.

"What's all the laughing about?" Trev asks as he enters the room. We stop laughing and Mom smiles at Trev. "Never mind bro. Just…" and I am laughing again. "Okay. Done" says mom and gives out the omelettes.

We start eating and we are quite for a while. Then mom breaks the silence. "Are you guys nervous?" "Nope" me and Trev answer in unison. It's the twin thing. I sometimes wonder how we both don't look alike. All our habits are the same.

"Good" says mom. "Hey" dad suddenly says. "You two look different." We look at each other. Trev has spiked his hair up and is wearing our usual black clothing except, today he is not wearing his jacket and you can see the tattoos on his hand. To be honest, he looks hot. "Terri, have you put on makeup?" Dad says. I give him a blank stare. I don't know what to say.

"Oh Tobias! It's a special day for them. Besides, they look good." Mom says. Thank God for mom. After we finish eating, mom and Dad hug both of us. Not separately, but our usual family hug. I like our family hugs. Dad usually pulls all of us to him and we scream because it is a bit too tight and then all of us burst out laughing.

Me and Trev then run to catch our train.

When we arrive, our train is already moving. We run to get in. Trev jumps in first and then pulls me in. "Thanks" I heave. "Anytime, sis." He smiles that charming smile and I punch him in the gut. "Hey" he shouts and punches me back. Soon we are all punching and kicking and laughing.

"Hey twins" uncle Zeke says. We stop our play fight and smile at him. "You guys have your aptitude tests today. Right?" "Right" we again answer in unison. Ugh. This unison thing gets weird sometimes. "Whoa. Good. Best of luck." Uncle Zeke says.

"Hey!" my best friend Leah and her non- identical twin brother Leo, who is my brother's best friend, call.

"Hey! What up!" I say.

"Dude, isn't this scary?" asks Leah

"What's scary?"

"The aptitude test, you idiot"

"That is so not dauntless of you to say."

"That is the thing which is scary. I don't think I will get dauntless and I don't want to leave all of you guys"

"You are sure as hell not going to leave me alone here. Trev is gonna hang out with Leo and I will be left behind as a loner"

"No, silly. You will never be a loner. Trev loves you more than he loves Leo."

"My brother is not gay you know"

"I know"

And then we start laughing.

The school arrives and we all take turns leaping out of the train. We shout as we run towards the entrance like the normal dauntless do.

There, me and Trev separate from Leo and Leah. They go for faction history and we go for science.

I brush my hair again before going into class.

As me and Trev walk to our class together, Trev whispers into my ear.

"Hey, are you seriously not nervous?"

"Kind of" I answer.

We sit next to each other. We are the inseparable twins. Yet, nobody dares tease us. They have seen us beat up people who tried teasing us.

The teacher comes in and continues with her lecture. Me and Trev don't listen to anything she says. All we do is chat.

We speak of nothing in particular until our names are called. It's time for the test.

**Hope you like it! Please review and let me know if I should continue with this story. The next chapter will have the test results of the twins and the choosing ceremony:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This isn't the choosing ceremony but is Trev's aptitude test. I thought alot of things in one chapter wouldn't look good. But the choosing ceremony is coming soon! **

**It will come sooner with the increase in the number of reviews:) So here goes the story...**

**Trev's POV:**

Mine and Terri's names are announced on the speaker. We look at each other's faces and nervousness is clearly shown.

My looks are completely different today. My hair, which is usually down, is all spiked up. I decided not to wear my jacket to show off my tattoos. I thought a new look will match with a very special day of my life.

Even Terri looks different. She has make up on and is wearing all skin tight clothing. Not to value Candor, but she looks... hot.

If she wasn't my twin, I could have gotten a crush on her. Not like I have one.

Anyway, we the inseparable twins were asked to separate from each other once we reached the test area. For once I didn't want to be taken away from my sister. But, being Dauntless, I cannot cry about it.

I look at Terri and give her a smile. She makes a fist with her hand and points it at me. At first I think she is going to knock me out, but then I realise that it is for a fist bump. So we do a fist bump and go into our respective rooms.

Once in, I find a Candor woman waiting for me. She looks young.

The room is surrounded by mirrors and there is a Computer setup in front of the woman. "Hey! I am Ruth and I will be taking your test today." She says, smiling at me. I have a natural hatred for Candor.

"Isn't that just so obvious?" I snap at her.

"My name is not so obvious" Ruth says.

"God! You smart mouths are so damn annoying!"

"Um.. It's better if we start you test Mr. Whoever –you- are".

"Yeah! You call me that. You don't deserve to know my name."

"Fine. I don't want to. I 'd rather call you Mr. Whoever- you- are".

I just groan at her cause I don't have anything else to say.

She asks me to sit on the dentist chair in front of her and I do, because I don't want to waste my precious time with a stupid Candor. She puts a metal head band on my head and tells me to drink a green coloured serum. I drink it, and the wall is the last thing I see.

When I woke up, Leo was in front of me. I was about to run towards him, when I noticed a huge black mutt behind him. I tried shouting at him to move from there but it looked as if he couldn't hear me.

Then I remembered it was not real. I quickly jumped at Leo and I didn't realise when the mutt disappeared.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in my classroom. The weird thing was, none of my classmates was there. I found a man whom I didn't know sitting in front of me. He had a news paper in his hand.

I found a picture in the news paper and it looked familiar. The man looked up at me and gave me a pleading look. "Do you know this person?"

"Nop" I lied.

"Please you could stop my death if you know this person"

On closer inspection, I realised that it was Terri!

"No, I don't know her" I answered calmly and confidently, of course excelling in lying. This quality, I obviously got from my mother.

Dad sucks at lying.

Suddenly, I was in a room which was surrounded by mirrors and looked very much like the aptitude test room. There was a gun and a piece of cheese kept in front of me. The gun was the latest model! "Choose" a voice told me.

I didn't wait. I wanted the gun so badly!

I quickly picked the gun up and started examining it.

Although I was Dauntless, I had never held a real gun before.

Then there was a sound. A sound of growling. Then a wild dog appeared right in front of me.

God! How many animals do I have to face in one simulation?

The wild dog immediately charged at me. I started running as fast as I could.

I knew that it wasn't true, but it did feel true.

Then I remembered I had a gun in hand. I smirked and turned around pointing my gun at the beast.

Then I realised what I was about to do. How could I be so foolish? Dauntless are not unkind. They are brave.

I let the gun drop from my hand and closed my eyes in hope of the simulation to get over.

The next time I opened my eyes, the wild dog had turned into a pup. I smiled at it and it jumped on my lap. I laughed lightly in relief.

I almost thought I lost my life. Even though I know nothing that happened is real.

I wake up to the voice of Ruth. "Mr. Whoever-you-are, your test is done" she says in an unusually grave voice.

"Well, what is my result?" I ask.

"Trust me. You don't want to know" she says, a sad expression on her face.

I have never waited for this long before and so I get pissed at her. "Listen smart mouth, I don't want to waste anymore of my time on you. Okay? So you just tell me what my test result is and I'll go from here."

She rolls her eyes. "You are not as good in behaviour as you are in looks. Anyway, your test results are um... inconclusive."

This time, I am the one who roll my eyes. "Smart mouth, I don't understand your know-it-all language. Tell me in simple English".

She sighs. "You are called a divergent. You don't just belong to one faction. You belong to three factions."

I feel my heart beat in my throat. "What are the three factions?"

"Dauntless because you chose the gun and tried to fight the mutt. Abnegation because you risked your own life for your friend. And... Okay, this is weird but Amity because you didn't harm the dog and played with it."

"Why is that weird?"

"Because what you did was sweet and you are SO not sweet and... because you are Dauntless and Amity. Two factions having two opposite values."

"Okay. So... what am I supposed to choose tomorrow?"

"That's your choice"

"Fine"

I am about to leave when Ruth catches my arm. I turn, startled.

She spoke in whispers now." Listen, being Divergent is not something you should boast about. You have to hide it. If your faction leaders find out, they may harm you. And... I know it's none of my business, but are you the son of Beatrice Prior and Tobias Eaton?"

"Yeah?" I answer, not very familiar with the Beatrice Prior. Maybe mom's Tris came from the Beatrice.

"Oh. Ok. Great. They are the two most popular divergents in this city. You should probably talk to them. They can help you. I will enter your result as Dauntless because most Dauntless get Dauntless. That will leave no room for doubts. Okay?"

"Okay"

She gives me a light hug." All the best Mr. Whoever-you-are" she smiles at me.

"Trev" I say, smiling back. Then I head out the door.

I find Terri waiting for me. She smiles the second she finds me. I walk upto her and she hugs me. "What's up with your hair?"

I realise my hair is really messy now. I must have moved alot during my test. I also realise Terri's eyeliner is smudged. "What's up with your eyes?" I ask smiling.

"I smudged it during the test" she answers.

We run to catch our train. It is mostly empty. Because school is over long ago.

"Which faction did your tester belong to?" I ask her.

"Amity. She was bit too bubbly, but still. Sweet. What about yours?"

"Candor smart mouth. I had many arguments with her but in the end she was...sweet. But still a Candor smart mouth."

She giggles and then we are silent till we reach the Dauntless compound. We head straight to our apartment. I anyways have important stuff to talk to my parents.

**So? How was it? Please review and follow for more chapters:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Terri's POV:**

Trev walks in front of me as we make our way to our apartment.

I realize that aptitude tests are very depressing. My tester was Amity. For some reason, I don't think very high of that faction. They are a bit too bubbly.

Anyway, her name was Annie. When I woke up, she sat quietly in front of me, a sad expression spread across her face.

When she didn't say anything, I gave her a hard look and asked her for my results. She had the high pitched voice which I hated.

Annie said my results were inconclusive and I didn't belong to just one faction, but three!

Dauntless: which is pretty obvious. She said it was because I got a gun out of nowhere and shot the ugly mutt when it tried to attack dad, and I chose that cool gun (who wouldn't?).

Erudite: because I remembered the lesson on dogs from my school and therefore knew how to tackle that crazy dog. I just pointed the gun at it and it turned into a pup. I knew I would never shoot at it. I don't unnecessarily kill.

Abnegation: Because she said I didn't shoot at the dog. (She thought I did it because I was selfless. But, the thing is, I knew it was a simulation and I wouldn't really get hurt. So why kill the dog and see the gross blood?)Also I told the man that I knew that person in the newspaper when he said I could stop his dying. I actually said "Maybe" to be on the safer side.( That is another point for being Erudite.)

She said I am called a Divergent. I don't even know what that means.

So now as I am about to enter our apartment, I think about why Annie said I could talk about this with my parents.

Trev opens the door.

Mom and dad are on the couch.

They are sleeping.

Mom's head is on dad's chest and dad's hand is on her hip. They make a very cute couple.

Normally, my reaction would be to take a picture, but not today. I look at Trev and he smiles.

No matter how worried we are, we are still born and brought up in Dauntless and, near the pit.

I give the count. 1...2...3... " WE ARE HOME!" We shout.

Dad jolts awake ad stares wide eyed at both of us and mom jumps off the couch and stands staring with an expression of horror on her face.

After regaining consciousness, dad smiles at us. "God! You twins are pathetic!"

"I need to talk to you" I blurt out, suddenly remembering my aptitude test.

"Me too" says Trev. I haven't seen him this serious before. My brother is the funny kind of a guy.

Mom smiles lightly. "Sit down, sweeties".

Trev sits on the couch and I follow and sit next to him. My heart's racing and Trev is definitely the best comforter. He takes my hand and I lightly squeeze his in return.

"So... let's begin with our baby girl" says mom. I guess she read the tension on my face and decided to relieve me first. Anyway, Trev is pretty good at hiding emotions. Mom must not have noticed how nervous he is. Only I now because his usual un-sweaty palms are soaked with sweat.

"Yea. Um... so, my tester was from Amity. Her name was Annie. She was young and um...VERY bubbly, but she was sweet in the end." I say and pause to think whether it would be right to tell them about my divergence.

"Go on, baby" dad says.

"Um... She said my results were um...inconclusive." I look at the faces of my family members. Mom and dad's faces have turned sad and Trev looks amused. He raises both of his eyebrows up. I am still holding his hand and his hand is even sweatier now. Mine are sweaty too. "Continue" he mouths and motions with his head towards our parents.

"Yea so... she said I belong to three factions. Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation" I look down now. I have nothing else to say.

"Whoa! She's completely taken after you Tris" dad says. I look up to find both of them smiling. I don't understand for what reason.

"Now for the dude here" says dad smiling. I squeeze Trev's hand tighter and nod at him.

"My tester was a smart-mouth" he begins."Her name was Ruth and she was young and I argued quite a lot with her. But in the end, she was pretty good. My results were inconclusive and like Terri, I belong to three factions. Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity. And she said I could talk to you guys about this cause you guys are very famous...what is that word? D-d-d-di...Oh darn! I forgot." He says.

"Divergent" I conclude.

"Yea! Divergent!" Trev exclaims.

"Wait! Mom and Dad are divergent?" I ask surprised.

I turn to look at them.

"Okay. Long story." Says mom.

"Tell us" I say and so mom and dad tell us about a war which was fought against the divergents and how they won it after killing Jeanine Matthews.

"So... yea. We both are divergent." Dad concludes and then smiles at us.

"Which factions did your aptitude tests conclude?"I ask

Mom smiles at me."Same as you. Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation."

I smile back. I have taken after mom.

"Yours?" Trev asks Dad.

He smiles. "Dauntless, Abnegation and Amity"

"Hey! That sounds familiar!" Trev exclaims and then smiles at dad.

Then we all have a nice laugh and all my nervousness is gone.

"Guys" mom says, her voice serious suddenly. "Have you decided which faction you want to chose tomorrow?"

I look down. "No" Trev and I answer in unison. But this time, our voices are soft and grave.

I look up and dad smiles at us. "Just in case you guys chose Dauntless, then I and mum will be your instructors."

"Won't you guys be accused of being partial to us during rankings?" Trev asks

"That's if we are partial." Dad smirks

"Besides, a Dauntless leader will be supervising us." Mom says

"Oh" I say

"Hey! I am a dauntless leader too you know" dad says putting up a fake pout

"I know, but she is higher ranked than you are" mom teases.

Dad doesn't have anything else to say.

Dad basically chose to be an initiation instructor as well as a faction leader after the war. The higher ranked leader is Tori who is a tattoo maker as well as a faction leader. She is mum's close friend and also a very cool person.

"I guess you guys should go up to your rooms and think about the Choosing day tomorrow" mom says.

We nod and get up to leave.

It's only then do I realise I was still holding Trev's hand. Both of our palms are soaked with sweat now. I loosen my grip on his hand and pull it away. He turns towards me and gives me a smile.

I kiss mom and dad goodnight and Trev hugs both of them. Then we head towards our rooms.

I am about to enter my room when Trev catches my hand. I turn towards him and he hugs me. I hug him back and start crying. I seriously don't know why.

"Terri " he whispers.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"In case we both chose different factions tomorrow, and separate, I will still love you. You know that. Right?"

"Yes. I love you too." I know we both are a minute apart but I still feel like a baby in his hands.

We pull away and I see hints of tears in his eyes. I wipe my own face first and then reach out to his face and wipe his tears away with my thumbs. He smiles. "Don't you dare tell anyone I was crying and I will do the same. Deal?" he raises one of his eyebrows and smiles.

"Deal" I laugh.

I hug him once more and then we go into our rooms.

I lie down on my bed and stare into the ceiling.

Dauntless, Abnegation, Erudite.

What will I chose tomorrow?

Where do I belong?

"The future belongs to those who know where they belong."

Cara, the new Erudite leader said that during last year's Choosing ceremony. That line keeps repeating in my head and eventually, I sleep.

Without thinking of what I was going to chose tomorrow.

**How was it? Please review! More the reviews, more are the stories.**

**BTW, also check out my Hunger Games fanfic. It's called "The 81st Hunger Games" (by Jolla.*Duh*)**


	5. Author's note-1

**Hey guys! This is some bad news. I won't be able to post new chapters till the end of March cause I have my Finals coming up.**

**They are tough!**

**And therefore my dad has banned fanfiction for me till the end of stupid exams.**

**But don't worry. I'll try my best to post a new chapter as soon as possible.**

**It may even be pretty early with more reviews! So...keep reviewing and wish me luck for exams!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I said the next chapter will come out only after March, but all this studying is really boring. SO I wanted some refreshment and what's better than writing Fanfiction? So... here's the next chapter:)**

**TREV'S POV**

I enter my room.

Terri's cat Linx is sitting on my bed. Her black fur camouflages with my black bed sheets. It's only her green eyes which helped me realise she was there.

Linx doesn't like me. I spilt icy cold water on her when I was six.

It wasn't my fault actually. She was sitting on my way when I was half asleep. It was a December morning and I had just woken up and dad had asked me to keep the bowl of water on the dining table.

I wonder why she is in my room.

Normally, I would have kicked her off the bed and shouted "Get your filthy ass off my bed!" But today, I didn't. I was afraid I may never get to see her again. (Even if I don't usually want to see her).

I sit next to her thinking she will run away but instead, she climbs into my lap.

I smile at her. She understands me.

"What do I chose tomorrow?" I ask her. All she does is cuddle up in my lap.

I sigh. Cats will be cats.

I put Linx back on the bed and change into my pyjamas.

While changing, I spot Linx staring at me. I know she is just a cat, but still. I feel weird. I quickly put on my pants. Then I turn around and put my hands on my hips.

Linx meows.

I stand in front of the mirror and look at myself. I have tattoos running down my left arm. You can hardly spot any skin.

I turn around and look back. I have tattoos on my back too. Tory made them for me. They are the same as dad. I found his tattoos very interesting and decided to have them on myself too.

Today, I understand the true meaning of those tattoos. And I know why dad got them.

Me and dad don't belong to one faction, we can't.

I want to belong to all of them. I don't want to choose a faction tomorrow. I wish we didn't have factions. But then, that happened once and the results were not very good.

Evelyn, my grandma was the leader and there was a rebellion and then the war and then the Allegiants re-established the factions.

I turn my head. Linx has fallen asleep on my bed.

I put on my shirt and lie down on my bed.

Which faction do I chose tomorrow?

Where do I belong?

I keep thinking about the Choosing ceremony and in the end, I am confused between Abnegation and Dauntless.

I know I can belong in both of the factions. These are the factions of origin and the chosen factions of my parents.

There is this other thing also.

I don't want to separate from my sister.

What will she chose tomorrow?

She takes quite a lot of interest in studies. She always visits the Abnegation sectors on Visiting Day to meet our cousin Michael (Uncle Caleb's son). She fights on behalf of some of her friends in school. Well, Dauntless usually do that. And she is really brave. One may mistake her for not being strong because of her short, slim body. But I swear to God, she is VERY strong. Once, when we were kids, we had a fight over a water gun and Terri punched me on my chin. I had a swollen chin which was purple in colour for about a month!

What if she chooses a different faction?

Should I follow her?

No

I have to make my own choice. I have to go to where I belong.

But where is that?

I try to think about which faction to choose tomorrow but eventually sleep overtakes me and before I know it, I am in a deep sleep without coming up with a conclusion.

**The next chapter WILL have the Choosing Ceremony. Whose POV do you guys want it to be in? Tris, Tobias, Terri or Trev? Please let me know through your amazing reviews, cause I am pretty confused.**

**Waiting for your reviews!**

**-Jolla**

**P.S. : All characters except Terri, Trev and Michael belong to the great _Veronica Roth_. I don't own ANY of them no matter how much I wish I do.**


	7. Chapter 5

** What Up everyone! This is _THE CHOOSING CEREMONY_! Hope you like it...**

**TERRI'S POV**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. It reads 7:00am! All members of our city have to reach the Hub at 8:00am sharp.

I have only one hour in hand. I jump off the bed and run into my bathroom. I turn the water tap on and furiously brush my teeth as my tub fills up. I splash the cold water into my eyes to get the sleep off. Then I quickly get my clothes off myself and try jumping into the bathtub, but slip and fall on my butt.

Ow…. That hurts. I get up, rubbing my butt and slowly enter the bathtub.

A slight yelp escapes my mouth.

I forgot to turn on the hot water tap and instead turned on the cold water.

The water is freezing cold! Especially as it is December now.

I tightly shut my eyes and force my body to stay in the bathtub. There's no time for refilling the tub with hot water.

The cold water makes my ass go numb which is good cause then I don't have to feel the pain. I wash my hair. It's a special day after all.

I grab my towel and dry myself. Then I get out of the bathroom and head towards my wardrobe. It's filled with black clothing.

I suddenly wonder about which faction to choose. I take my loosest top and my skinny jeans. Then I dry my hair with a blow-dryer. I put on my clothes.

Then I realize the tattoos on my collar bone are showing. It's that of a spider. I made it to show everyone that even though my body is small, I am strong. That they should be afraid of me. And the next day, I won the combat fight against Zara (Uncle Peter's daughter). God! She literally resembles a witch. Actually, her whole family is a bit weird.

I put on my jacket. If I chose Abnegation, the tattoos won't be of much help. Then I neatly braid my hair. The Erudite are always very neat. Then I put on some eyeliner and mascara. What if I choose Dauntless after all?

I head down the stairs. Mom and Dad are in the kitchen.

"Morning" I say as I take a seat on the dining table.

"Morning sweetie" says Dad

Mum gives me a tight hug.

Trev enters the room and gives us a light smile. "Morning guys"

"Morning" I say and Trev sits next to me.

Mom serves us eggs and toast.

"Guess what! I have something special for you" dad says suddenly and pulls out a bag from under the table.

I quickly take the bag and open it. It contains Dauntless Chocolate Cakes!

"Yay!" exclaims Trev and then all of us are fighting for pieces.

After breakfast, we all head towards the station. We take the train and jump off it when the hub arrives.

For once, I decide not to run and my family slows down too. As we enter the Hub, Cara greets us with a warm smile. Her hair, as usual is tightly braided, not a single loose strand in sight. "Hello Eatons. Are the twins choosing today?"

"Yeah" me and Trev answer in unison.

Cara laughs. "Go ahead. Take a seat and choose wisely"

We nod and head towards the side where the Dauntless are sitting.

We all sit close to each other and wait. Now, I am seriously nervous. I am not even sure of which faction to choose.

Abnegation? Uncle Caleb's there and so is Michael. He too will be choosing today. Wonder which faction he will choose.

Erudite? No…. I don't really like studying that much

Dauntless? I don't know. It's true that I love my faction but sometimes I think I fight for others. There has not been many times wherein I fought for myself.

God! This is difficult. Abnegation or Dauntless? Which one should I choose? Where do I belong?

Dad walks up to the stage. It's our (Dauntless) turn to host the choosing and Dad being a leader has to welcome everyone. He says the boring speech with a bored expression spread across his face. Everybody finds the speech boring. Mom who is sitting next to Trev yawns. Trev suddenly takes my hand.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Which one are you choosing?"

"I seriously have no clue. You?"

"Same as you"

I give his hand a light squeeze.

After Dad is done with the speech, he comes over and sits next to mom.

Then Evelyn (my grandma) comes onto the platform. She is the leader of our city now after Marcus. He was banished from the city and I doubt if he is still alive.

"The future belongs to those who know where they belong" she says and then starts calling out the names. It's in the reverse alphabetical order as usual.

"Zara" she calls out.

I watch as Zara hugs Uncle Peter and then her mom. She then slowly makes her way to the platform and cuts her hand. I see her wince. She lets her blood fall into the glass.

She is the first transfer. She chose Candor. I turn to look at Uncle Peter. He has a startled expression on his face. If I am not wrong, I think Candor is his faction of origin.

He just sits staring blankly as the ceremony continues. His wife has her arm around his shoulder and is comforting him.

Mom suddenly switches her place with Trev. I turn to face her. She puts her arm around my shoulder and leans closer to my ear. "I love you. No matter what" she whispers and then pulls back and smiles back at me.

I kind of tear up at that but don't show it. Instead, I smile back at her. She puts her other arm around Trev and he puts his head down on her shoulder. Dad, who has a pretty long hand extends his arm and puts it round all of us.

We are THE perfect family.

Then I start to wonder.

How can I leave them? How can I betray them? But am I brave enough for Dauntless? Or am I selfless enough for Abnegation? Or do I belong in the Factionless?

Ugh….this is difficult.

"Eaton, Terrissa" I am suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. It's my turn and I am not even sure of what to choose!

I stand up and hug my mom. "Remember. I love you, no matter what. Okay?" she whispers into my ear.

" I love you too mom" I whisper back.

Then I hug Trev. "All the best Terri. Choose wisely and….you know that I love you. Right?"

"Yea. I love you too and all the best to you too" I reply.

Then I hug Dad. He is much taller than I am and I literally feel like a baby in his arms. He kisses my head. "I love you baby girl. All the best."

"I love you too Daddy" I call him daddy on occasions like this.

Then I walk towards the bowls. What do I chose?

Evelyn smiles at me. "All the best, grand-child" she whispers.

I smile back. "Thanks"

She hands me the blade and I look at my family as I cut my hand cause I don't want to see it bleed. Mom smiles and mouths "I love you".

I feel the pain and know my hand is bleeding now.

I look down at all of the bowls and quickly get another glance at my family.

They are all anxious

Suddenly, I find the confidence in me. I love my family. I am brave. I am strong.

I am Dauntless.

I let my blood fall on the burning coals and I hear it sizzle.

"Dauntless" announces Evelyn and hands me a band-aid.

I smile at my family as I head towards the side where the Dauntless are sitting. I am greeted by the shouts of the Dauntless and I know this is where I belong.

Mom and dad give me a thumbs-up as I take my seat next to Trev.

"Eaton, Trevor" Evelyn announces.

I squeeze Trev's hand and he stands up. He quickly hugs mom and dad and then hugs me. His hug is pretty tight and I kind of choke but I don't mind. This maybe the last time I am ever hugging him. "I love you" he says and then quickly heads towards the bowls without giving me a chance to reply.

Is he leaving Dauntless?

What is he choosing?

**PLEASE review and let me know how you feel the story is. The next chapter will have Trev's choosing. What do you think he should and is going to choose? :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is Trev's Choosing ceremony. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I would like to thank SGBPanther for his/her review. I would definitely try my best to make the Tris character more of tomboyish. Also, you didn't make my day go down.**

**Not only SGBPanther, but I also thank all of you guys for your encouraging reviews.**

**Well, I guess I should shut up now, Here's the story...**

**TREV'S POV**

I walk towards the bowls. I don't know why I gave such quick hugs to my family.

Maybe because of the nervousness. I wasn't even able to sleep well last night. I kept thinking about the Choosing Ceremony. But I still couldn't come up with a conclusion.

Terri chose to be Dauntless. Well, it suits her.

What suits me? What do I chose?

Evelyn smiles at me as I near the bowls.

"Hello my boy! All the best!" she says, taking the microphone away from her mouth.

She hands me the blade.

I look at my family as I cut my hand.

Terri looks at me, a worried expression spread across her face.

Mom smiles at me. "I love you" she mouths.

Shit! She just made it even more difficult for me to choose a different faction.

Dad gives me a thumbs up.

I realise that I have cut my hand a bit too deep. I wince a bit and then nod.

I think I know where I belong.

I let my blood fall onto the burning coals. And I relish the sizzling sound it makes.

"Dauntless" Evelyn announces and my faction erupts into shouts as she hands me a bandage.

I quickly put it on my cut and take off my jacket which I wore to hide my tattoos in case I chose Abnegation. I run towards my faction joining them with the shouts.

This is where I belong.

Many people give my high fives. Some hug me and others give me fist- bumps.

Terri smiles at me. She too has taken off her jacket and the tattoo on her collar bone is visible now.

She makes her way out of the row and runs towards me. Then she jumps to hug me and I lift her up and turn her around.

"May we have some silence here, please" Evelyn says and the Dauntless quite down a bit.

You can still hear murmurs though.

The other faction members shoot us some dirty looks but we don't care.

Me and Terri make our way back to our seats.

Mom and Dad are not there though.

We search for them and see them go out through the door. They give us thumbs ups as they disappear.

I guess they have to make arrangements for the initiates.

I put my arm round Terri.

She playfully elbows me.

Well, atleast I hope it's playful cause it actually hurts. She has very strong bones.

"Ow" I whisper shout, clutching at the part where she elbowed me.

She giggles.

More names from different factions are called out and I watch as some transfer while others chose their faction of origin.

I mostly don't pay attention till Michael's name is called out.

He very confidently marches up to the bowls.

Evelyn smiles at him, the same way she smiled at me and Terri. But she doesn't tell him anything. Just hands him the blade.

He takes it and slightly cuts his hand. Enough for just a drop of blood to come out. He holds his hand out over the burning coals.

For a moment I think he is joking.

But he lets his blood fall on the coals.

The whole hub goes silent.

Even the Dauntless.

Evelyn announces his chosen faction and only then do the Dauntless cheer.

I nod at Terri and we get up to greet him and bring him over to the place where we are sitting so he doesn't feel left out.

But before we reach, we spot him sitting among the dauntless speaking to one of the transfers.

Me and Terri exchange an odd look and head back to our seats.

After the war, Michael is the first to transfer from Abnegation to Dauntless.

I ignore some other names until Leah, my sister's best friend's name is called.

**TERRI'S POV**

I watch as Leah slowly heads towards the bowls.

I can tell from her looks that she is nervous.

I wish I could go there and console her. Her hand trembles as she takes the blade from Evelyn.

She cuts her hand ever so slightly, that no blood comes out at first.

She has to cut her hand again.

This time, a drop comes out.

She moves her trembling hand over the Amity dirt.

No.

She can't do this.

She can't leave.

No. She can't.

Just as her blood is about to fall on the dirt, she quickly moves her hand and lets her blood fall into the clear water.

"Erudite" announces Evelyn.

No.

For a second I thought she will choose Dauntless.

That I could crack more jokes with her.

I still remember the first time I met her. That was my first day in school. I thought I won't have any friends but then Leah came over to me and we became besties.

Eventually, I became one of the very popular kids in school.

Trev takes my hand and squeezes it.

But I am too shocked to respond.

"Leo"

That wakes me up.

What will he choose?

**TREV'S POV**

Okay, now I am seriously freaking out. Leo is like my best buddy!

What will he choose?

His sister left Dauntless.

He is usually very protective about his sister and I hear murmurs all around me that he is definitely choosing Erudite after his sister.

I kind of loose hope too.

He takes the blade and cuts his hand.

His eyes are kind of red.

Was he crying?

I imagine what I would have done if I was separated from Terri.

I can't bear the thought.

I squeeze her hand tighter and this time, she returns the squeeze.

Leo's hand is bleeding now.

His eyes are red, but he looks confident.

_Don't choose Erudite. _I say this in my mind, thinking if some kind of telepathy would work.

And I guess it does.

He lets his blood fall on the burning coals.

I let out a sigh of relief and realise that I was holding my breath.

I cheer along with the other Dauntless as he heads towards our side.

I turn to look at Terri.

She has her head hung down.

"Hey" I whisper

"Hey" she whispers back.

Just then, Leo comes and takes a seat next to Terri.

"Dude, my sister actually left Dauntless" he smiles. "But I guess that was her choice and I have no right to interfere."

"Yea" I answer.

"Well, Terri, don't you dare think we are gonna let you be in peace"

Terri looks up.

"We can be a threesome, you know" Leo smiles.

"Cool!"I almost shout but stop myself.

I must be putting up a really funny face cause both Leo and Terri start laughing.

I guess we really can be a threesome.

Terri put her arms round both of us as she is sitting in the middle.

Then she smiles.

"Now, we are officially a threesome"

The choosing ceremony finishes and as soon as it does, the Dauntless take off running.

The initiation has begun.

**How was it? Please review if you wanna know what happens next!**

**What do you think?**

**Also, do you guys think I should change the name of the Fanfic?**

** I want something cooler than "Tris and Tobias's twin children"**

**I need ideas and I think you guys are the best people to ask!**

**Please mention your ideas in your reviews:)**


	9. Author's note:2

**Hey guys! I changed the title of the story to Terissa and Trevor: The flaming Eaton twins. Please let me know if you like it!**

**If you don't, then please give me some suggestions!**

**And make it quick!**

**Love you guys for all the encouragement you give me through your reviews! Please continue to do so:)**

**-Jolla**


	10. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**Soooo sorry for being late but my exams have started. I can't write the next chapter until the next week.**

**Well then, I hope you like this chapter...**

** TOBIAS'S POV**

Me and Tris head towards the train, big smiles spread across our faces. Our hands brush against each other as we walk.

These are just few moments and then the initiates will arrive. We'll have to put on our stern faces and act all strict in order to get all of the initiates ranked above 10.

Me and Tris will be training the Dauntless born this year.

And my kids chose to be Dauntless. They chose to be with us. To be part of our family.

I couldn't sleep last night, thinking my family would split up. But I guess I'm proved wrong.

But the real problem is hiding the twins' divergence. It's not much of a problem now, but there are some people who are still against the divergent. I seriously feel like punching the nose off their faces sometimes.

Why will anyone possibly have any problem with the divergent?

Anyway, I can sense Tris's happiness. She loves the twins as much as I do. They are OUR children after all. The symbols of OUR love.

The biggest challenge would be to not be partial to them. I know Tori would be there to check on the rankings, but still. I would always have the feeling of being partial to my kids.

But that's for later.

Tris laces her fingers around mine as we stand in the train, waiting to jump off when we arrive in the Dauntless compound. The train is mostly empty as most of the city is in the hub. The only ones inside are some factionless and some elderly citizens of our city.

So I lean into Tris and she turns to face me.

My forehead touches hers. My other arm slowly moves to her hip and then wraps around it. My body is not under my control when it is in connection to hers. I touch my nose to hers and she smiles at me. I smile back and then brush my lips against hers. She stands on her tip-toes to come closer to me and then we are kissing each other.

She pulls back after sometime. "Our stop's here" she says and then grins.

I nod.

Then we run towards the door and jump off, still holding hands.

**TRIS'S POV**

As I enter the pit with Tobias, I spot Zeke, Uriah and Christina running towards us. When they reach, they are all huffing and puffing like crazy.

"What..*huff*...did.." Zeke starts.

"The...*huff...puff...* twins" Uriah continues.

"CHOOSE?" Christina finishes.

"From where are you guys coming from?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"From work. I spotted you both jumping off the train alone while patrolling and informed these guys. Then we all came running to hear the news. Now go on...what happened?" Christina speaks too fast and I know she wants the news.

I smile at her "They chose to be Dauntless. Will be arriving here soon."

"Woohooo!" screams Christina as she hugs me. I hug her back.

Uriah and Zeke point their fists at Tobias and he returns their fist bumps with both his hands.

"Proud father. Huh?" Zeke winks.

"Yup!" Tobias smiles.

Oh! That smile. I can stay up all night looking at that smile of his.

"I guess you better run. The initiates will be here in half an hour now." Says Uriah, smiling of course.

"Oh yeah!" Tobias says and then starts running towards the training centre.

I run to catch up with him.

When we reach the training centre, I realise some things aren't where they are supposed to be. Me and Tobias take 10 minutes to arrange the training centre then we take off running to the initiate dorms.

The beds are already arranged with new sheets and pillow cases replacing the old ones, the restrooms clean.

After the war, we decided to get some cool designs into the bed sheets, curtains etc.. The colour's black, of course but it is decorated with the Dauntless symbol, the orange flaming fire.

After checking on some more things, me and Tobias head towards the place where the initiates would be arriving.

On the way, Christina meets us again and grabs my hand.

"Quick! We have only 10 more minutes left"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to get you ready"

"I _am _ready"

"Oh no you are not"

And with that, she takes off running dragging me along with her.

"Be quick!" Tobias calls.

"Okay!" Chris calls back.

She takes me to a random building and makes me sit on a chair, next to a wooden desk.

Then she pulls out a pouch and gets out some eyeliner and mascara. She then carefully puts it on me. Then she takes out a blood- red lipstick. "Say aaahhh"

"I am not putting lipstick"

She punches my stomach. "Course you are. Now quick. Say aaahhh"

I sigh and open my mouth. She puts a very thin layer of the lipstick on me. Then coats it with lip gloss.

"There" she smiles and then turns my chair so I face the mirror.

I actually kinda look good.

Christina puts something on my lap.

I look down and see black clothing.

"Quick. Run into that room."

I do, not wanting to argue more with her.

It's a tank top with a broad neck opening. The tattoos on my collar bone show now. Then there are black tights. There is also a jacket which is full sleeved but comes up till only a little below my chest. Good. It's winter now.

I look one last time at the mirror and then head outside. I spot Christina with a pair of scissors. I raise an eyebrow. "Now what?"

"Sit"

I do.

She wraps a long black towel around me and starts snipping at my hair. My hair had grown a little and I had not cut it after the war.

"You look braver with your short hair" Christina says.

I can see her smile through the mirror. She's done with cutting my hair in a minute.

She then removes the towel. I look at the mirror again, impressed with my new look.

Then we head towards the net place. That's where the initiates will come.

When I arrive, I immediately start searching for Tobias. I spot him talking to Zeke and Uriah. I walk up to him and take his hand. He turns, then he is just staring at me.

No words. Just staring. It's kinda weird so I smile.

"Hey" I start.

"You look more than amazing" he says.

"Thanks." I say blushing. Then I see him blushing. Then we are both laughing.

Zeke and Uriah raise an eyebrow at us.

"Aww... Now, where is my thanks?"says Chris.

I hug her.

"There" I say.

She smiles. She walks over to Uriah and hugs him.

"Hi baby"

"Hey"

I smile. Uriah and Chris make a very cute couple. After she admitted to me that she liked Uriah, I was actually able to forgive myself for killing Will.

Mine and Tobias's watch beep together.

It's time for the initiates to arrive.

**Tah Dah! So... that's it for now. **

**I shall always await your precious REVIEWS...**

**(Honestly, I love reading reviews and especially when you people send it. Cause I love all of you!)**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Actually, there was something wrong with the laptop and so we had to repair it.**

**Anyway, here's the story. Hope you like it:)**

**TREV'S POV**

I took off sprinting towards the train as soon as the ceremony was over. While running, I spotted Terri running right next to me and grabbed her hand. And then we both took off as fast as we could.

I climbed up first with Terri on my heels.

Then we watched as the train approached. As the train went past us, with increasing speed, I had to sprint again. The train was on my left so I put my left leg in first, grabbed the handle and the pulled myself in.

Leo came in after me. Actually, he _fell_ in after me. Then he just lay there to catch his breath.

Then I remembered, Terri was behind me. Where was she?

Worried, I glanced out. Terri was just outside, running to catch the handle.

Her hand was very close to the handle. I gave her my hand so that she could hold on to it. She grabbed it with one hand, caught the handle with the other and pulled herself in.

."Thanks"

"Yea, never mind" I answered.

"What?" she started laughing and I joined her.

Leo had gotten up by that time. "So, you guys made it"

"Yeah" I answered.

After some time, this girl named Brenda came up to me. She is considered the hottest in school.

But I find her nowhere near hot. To me, she is just a spoiled brat. And, she is just so annoying!

So anyway, she came up next to me and leaned on the train wall. Then she started twirling her hair.

"Hey Trev" she began.

"Hey Brenda" I replied trying to sound as bored as I could. But would that girl take the hint?

NO!

"Would you like to come with me for coffee after the stupid initiation practice?"

"Um-" I started but she cut me off.

"Normally, I don't go out with people that easily, but since you are so brave and kinda hot and-"

"If you don't mind, I have to say two things. No.1- Initiation practice is not stupid.

No.2- I am not going anywhere with you"

She looked surprised. Maybe it was the first time anyone rejected her.

"Well, I was just joking. I would never, like...want to go out with you of all people. Cause you know, I have a choice and-"

"Okay, now shut up" I snapped because I couldn't stand her anymore.

She rolled her eyes. Then spun on her heels and walked away.

I heaved a sigh a relief, then turned to find Terri and Leo laughing.

"Shut up" I murmured.

They laughed even harder. I gave them a look and then they finally stopped.

Terri put her arm around me. "I find her annoying too and so do most of the girls in school, but bro, all guys are falling head over heels for that girl! You are the first in history to actually reject Brenda! Like seriously, you do not like her?"

"No! I find her so annoying! I mean she is kind of pretty but... there are prettier people." I replied.

"Prettier people like?" Leo piped in.

Just then someone shouted "It's time!"

Me, Leo and Terri looked out the door. The strong wind hit at my face as I saw some Dauntless jumping off the train onto the roof of a very high building.

"Together" said Terri before we could discuss anything any further.

We all nodded in agreement, went to the very end of the train and then ran for the exit.

I leaped without giving it a second thought. I closed my eyes as I did so and only opened them when I felt an agonising pain creeping from my knees to the rest of my leg. I found Terri right next to me, sitting down rubbing her knees. Then she looked up at me and laughed.

I laughed too. Then I turned and saw Leo smiling and rubbing his own knees.

"Ow" he said while laughing. "Leah missed this didn't she?"

"Yeah" I said.

"She did" said Terri.

Just then, we spotted Tori. She went up to a place where everyone could see her.

"Initiates, I am going to come straight to the point. You need to jump off this building to pass the first initiation test. So, who wants to go first?"

"Is there something to land on or do we die?" a girl from Candor asked.

"You'll find out when you land." replied Tori.

Even though I was Dauntless, I wasn't aware of this.

"I'll go first"

I turned to find Terri with her hand up, staring straight ahead.

"Come on" said Tori.

Everyone gave way to Terri as she made her way to the front.

I watched as she peeked down then stood up straight again.

"Wait" I found myself with my own hand up looking at a startled Tori.

"Can I jump with her?"

"Well, there is no rule which says you can't so, yeah. Go ahead" Tori smiled.

I walked up to the front and stood next to Terri and took her hand.

"So much like your mother. Both of you. So much" Tori murmured.

"Huh?" that was mine and Terri's response to that, of course in unison.

"Oh! nothing. Go on, jump" Tori said.

I looked at Terri and she looked back at me, nervousness clearly showed on her face. I wondered if I looked that nervous too.

We both nodded together and then just let our bodies fall into the darkness.

Still in the air, I found myself screaming. Not with fear but with relish. Then I heard Terri scream in the same way too.

I got the shock of my life when I hit something and bounced back up in the air and landed back on it.

Then I realised that the _it_ was a net. I also realised that I had let go of Terri's hand when I had gotten the shock.

I smiled. I almost thought that I was going to die. My parents did a really good job hiding this place from me, I have to say.

I felt the net tilting towards a side. I turned and saw dad pulling at the net. Mom stood next to him. I let myself roll toward the side. Dad helped me down and mom helped Terri.

"Make the announcement, Four" mom said.

"For the first time! First two jumpers, Trevor and Terissa!" dad announced.

The Dauntless crowd cheered for us, and then we heard another shout. It was a male voice. Leo's.

Dad went to help him down. I went and stood among the Dauntless crowd.

Terri followed."I think I lost my voice" she smiled.

"Ha! Me too"

Leo walked in just then. "Hey first jumpers"

"Hey second jumper" Terri smiled at him.

He smiled.

We waited as everyone jumped one by one. Brenda was one of them. I was surprised she even made it this far. Like, its not easy to jump off a high building with high- heeled boots. Of Course there was the case of the heels getting tangled with the net and then taking it out and all that. But in the end, she finally walked into the crowd and get this, stood right next to me!

Like, what the hell! The whole time, I was trying to sty as far from her as possible. Mainly because

1\. I couldn't stand her

2\. The perfume she was wearing was very strong and I hated the smell

3\. I don't know... I just want a third point. I HATE HER SO MUCH!

Anyway the last one to jump was a transfer. She was Amity.

Tori came down too and then walked up to the front.

"Congratulations for passing the first initiation test. Our faction welcomes all the transfers.

Ok, so all transfers will come with me. I am your instructor. My name is Tori. All the Dauntless born, you are with Four and Tris."

All the transfers quickly made their way to Tori and headed for the tour. The Dauntless born stayed there.

Mom and Dad took their place then.

"Listen up! I am Four and this is Tris" dad began.

"Four, like the number?" a girl named Alexane asked. She was in my class in the final year.

"Yes, exactly like the number. Got a problem?." Dad said, a stern expression on his face.

"Um...no" she replied.

Christina chuckled. ( I don't call her aunt Christina. Nor does Terri. She is more of like our friend)"

Mom shot her a look and she kept quiet.

I smiled.

"Ok, we are your instructors. I hope all of you know the rules. You have to get a rank of above 10 to be part of the Dauntless faction. You may all go for lunch now."

Me, Terri and Leo waited for everyone to disperse and then headed for the lunch area with mom and dad. Christina, Uriah and Zeke came with us too.

They all congratulated us while we walked.

I could see the happiness in my parents' eyes. And I truly know now that Dauntless is where I belong.

**Well,that's it for this chapter!**

**Don't forget to type in your review! And please do favourite and follow this story cause I will be posting the new chapter soon:)**

**Also, it would be great if u guys could give me so ideas for what you wanna read for the initiation tests.**

**Hate to say this, but bye! ( For now).**


	12. Not an update: note 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but this ain't an update( If you thought it was). I just wanted to ask for some ideas for the initiation tests from u guys. Also, it's my birthday today:).**** Just wanted to tell u.**

** Please review your ideas and also comment upon my chapters. Make sure you tell me if I've gone wrong somewhere and I'll try my best to change that.**

**Bye:)**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**BTW, I found the threesome some love. Read on to find out more:)**

**TERRI'S POV**

We all sit at a table and have our lunch. Uriah and Zeke play a game in which the winner gets to have the opponent's piece of chocolate cake.

Suddenly, we spot Mike headed our way.

"Hi Aunt Beatrice" he says waving at mum.

"It's Tris" mum says smiling.

"Oh sorry. Hey Tris" Michael smiles.

"Hey Michael" mom smiles

"It's Mike now" Michael smirks.

"Oh. That's a good name"

Mike walks over to us and me and Trev scoot away so he can sit between us.

"Hey bud, good to see you here" I start.

"You too cuz"

"Hey Michael! Or should I say Mike" Trev says putting an arm round him.

"Yup! You should say Mike" he replies.

Mike acts weird while taking the ham burger, but then soon adjusts to it.

After lunch, mom and dad collect all the Dauntless borns and take us to show us our dormitory. Me and Trev hug Mike when we leave. Mom and dad do the same and then continue to lead the initiates.

"This will be the place where you people will be sleeping for the next 10 weeks." Dad says as we enter the large room.

"Boys or girls?" Brenda asks.

"Both" mom replies.

"What? Don't we get any privacy?" Brenda whines.

"Well, if your reaction to the room is this, I guess you are gonna love the bathroom." Mom smirks.

Dad leads the way to the bathroom and I can't believe my eyes when I see it.

The shower and everything else there is uncovered. But thank God it's clean at least. Mom said the toilets were very dirty during her initiation period.

A lot has changed since the war. Initiation has improved. We have bunk beds in our dormitory and each of our names are written on our bed. I do not know whom I am sharing the bed with. I just hope it's not Brenda.

Anyway, mom and dad say there is no practice today as this is the first day but they also say that they need us in the pit at 8am sharp, tomorrow. They say they have to do some arrangements in the dormitory so none of us is allowed in there for half an hour.

I want to go shopping so I drag Trev and Leo with me. We go to a mall. Yup! We have malls here now. Our city is getting all cool and modern.

We enter a store which sells clothes. I force Trev and Leo to buy themselves some clothes. And of course I do my own shopping. I buy myself 5 tank tops, 2 pairs of tights, 2 pairs of shorts for wearing at night, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 full sleeved shirts, 2 half sleeved shirts, 2 baggy shirts, 2 jackets and 2 sweaters. I carry all of these and head to the counter. I pay the bill and take the huge bag.

I turn around and go to the men's section to search for Leo and Trev. I find them sitting on the couch talking.

"So, what did you guys buy?" I ask

"Um..." is the reply

So I drag both of them along with me and make them buy some jeans and t-shirts and jackets.

Then we go to the cosmetic store to buy me some basic makeup things.

I check the time and it's almost an hour since we came out.

"Let's go hang out with Mike!" I suggest.

"Yea lets" Trev says and Leo follows us.

We head towards the dormitory which belongs to the initiates.

As I enter, a boy passes us.

"Hey hottie" he smirks. "Wanna go for coffee?"

"I admire your courage. If I were you, I would definitely not talk to myself like that on the first meeting" I snap, giving him a dirty look.

"Is it because you are not brave enough to do it? Then you should probably leave Dauntless right away and live with your factionless family."

"You don't tell me what to do. You get that?" I say grabbing him by the collar and then letting go.

"You are from Candor aren't you?" Trev asks.

"I _was _from Candor." He says smoothing out his collar.

"Well then I guess you should go back to your Candor family. Because I don't see any Dauntless change in you" Trev snaps.

He just murmurs something under his breath and walks away. We continue looking for Mike.

"Hey guys!" Mike says coming towards us.

"Hey" me and Trev reply.

"You must have just met Matthew." He says. "Heard you guys. Just ignore him. He's an ass"

Me and Trev look at him surprised.

"What?"Mike asks.

"You just used a slang word" Trev says.

"Yea. He deserved it. Also, the word's common, not to be surprised of." Mike says casually.

"Well yea, but it is surprising if a recent Abnegation like you uses it" I say smiling.

"Yea, I guess" he smiles.

"By the way, would you like to hang out with us for the evening?" I say changing the topic.

"Sure! Let's go"

We decide to take Mike to the pit. On the way, I introduce Mike to Leo.

As we are walking, Adam, considered as the sexiest guy in school walks towards us.

I've had a crush on him since, like 3 to 4 years! But as much as I know him, he only considers me as a very good friend.

Unlike most of the hot guys, Adam is very sweet and very kind. And like most of the Dauntless, he is very brave and very strong.

I noticed, in the choosing ceremony that all of his friends decided to transfer into other factions.

"Hey!" he waves as he comes towards us.

I smile at him.

"Hey! Answers Trev"

"What's up" says Leo.

"Nothing much. I'm just looking around for some company. The dudes I used to hang out with turned out to be idiots, transferring to other factions."

"Yea, we know. Sorry" I say, genuinely feeling sorry for him but also happy because it looks as if the _company_ he's looking for might be us.

"Why don't you come with us! We were just going to the pit." I say, excitedly. ( A bit too excitedly cause, Trev and Leo look at me suspiciously).

"Yea, Why not!"

After dinner, Mike goes along with his fellow initiates and all of us, head to our dormitory.

Trev pulls me aside as we are walking.

"Hey, I didn't tell you something and I guess I should be telling you that" he whispers.

"Yea?"

"Well, remember when I said there are much prettier people than Brenda?"

"Oh yea! Who is the much prettier person bro?" I wink at him.

His face turns red."Well, this girl, um... I've had a crush on her since, um... like 4 years."

"Whoa, who is she?"

"Okay, don't scream and don't start acting weird unless you want the whole group and mom and dad to know."

"Okay, I won't do that. Now, quick tell me, you can trust me, really, I'm your own twin after all"

I'm too desperate to know.

"Well, it's um... okay. Alice" he sighs as if a big burden is off his shoulders.

Then he smiles at me.

There is this one second of silence and then I reply very excitedly but slowly.

"Oh my god! Wonderful choice. She actually is really pretty and she is really sweet, also she is very brave. And one of my very close friends." I say.

"I know that." He says as if the answer was too obvious.

"Well, there is something you don't know" I start. I decide to tell him about Adam, now that he has told me about Alice.

He puts an arm around me. "Don't tell me that Terissa Eaton is in love with someone". He smiles.

"What if I do tell you that she indeed is in love?"

"Really?" Trev asks giving me an amused look.

"Yea" I answer looking down because I feel the redness of my face.

"Terri, who is it?"

"You guess" I smirk at him.

"Come on, I told you about Alice. Besides you can trust me, I am your own twin, after all." He says mimicking me.

"Okay...um... it's...it's.."

"Go on"

"Adam" I blurt out.

"Whoa" Trev stares at me with wide eyes

"I know, this was never expected"

"Well, yea. For a second I thought you'd say Leo"

"No! Of course not! He is just a very nice friend"

"Yea"

"Heard you"

Leo's voice creeps from behind us.

We turn around and find him smirking at us.

" So, it's Alice and Andrew. Isn't it?"

"Yea" me and Trev mutter.

"Well, let me add another name to the list" Leo starts

"Yea? Who is it?"

"Anna"

"Wow" me and Trev respond in unison.

"By the way, do you guys realise that Alice and Adam are non-identical twins too?" Leo suddenly says.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot about that!" I can feel the happiness "creep within me.

"By the way, Terri, it's good luck for you that I am not your crush. Cause then you would have indirectly proposed me and I would have broken your heart by rejecting you." Leo smirks.

I playfully nudge his arm with my elbow, but I guess it was too hard. He keeps rubbing his arm.

Wow, twins, fall in love with twins, I think as we walk towards our dormitory.

**I hope you liked it! Please review because I just love to read them! Also, favourite and follow for more!**

**Anyways, love you all! Byee!:)**


End file.
